There is a need to develop new methods for producing elemental carbon and/or hydrogen gas. There is also a need for processing the hydrocarbons produced from shale gas which are not easily condensed (for example, methane).    U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,847 describes a process for the production of hydrogen and carbon from methane. Magnesium can be used as a molten metal to facilitate the process. However, high temperatures are needed.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,995,115 describes a process for the production of hydrogen and carbon from methane by thermal decomposition including use of catalysts such as NixMgyO or NixMgyCuzO.    US Patent Publication 2008/0263954 describes a process to convert hydrocarbons to hydrogen and elemental carbon. MgO can be used as a catalyst carrier.    US Patent Publication 2008/0210908 describes a process to convert hydrocarbons into hydrogen and carbon using microwaves and iron catalyst.    See also, “Hydrocarbon Production by Methane Decomposition: A Review,” Abbas, et al., Int. J. of Hydrogen Energy, 35, 3, February 2010, 1160-1190.    See also, “Hydrogen Generation by Direct Decomposition of Hydrocarbons over Molten Magnesium,” Wang et al. J Molecular Catalysis A: Chemical 283 (2008) 153-157.    See also English Abstract, Doctoral Thesis, Ke Wang, Hunan University, December 2009, “The Preparation of Hydrogen over Molten Metal and the Synthesis of Methyl 3,3-Dimethylpropionate over Homogeneous Catalyst.”    See also, Serban et al., “Hydrogen Production by Direct Contact Pyrolysis of Natural Gas,” Fuel Chemistry Division Preprints, 2002, 47(2), 747.    See also, Abbas et al., “Hydrogen Production by Methane Decomposition: A Review,” Int'l J. Hydrogen Energy, 35 (2010), 1160-1190.
No admission is made that any reference or description provided herein is prior art.